As You Go
by lyo24boi
Summary: 'Hymn for the Cursed, Part 1' - Scott has just taken Isaac in after Derek's tantrum in 3x04. Isaac's not doing well and Scott's worried about his 'friend.' SCISAAC One-Shot. Rated M for language and graphic content.


**| As You Go |**

Scott found Isaac Lahey in the fetal position against the room-side wall of his bathroom. Isaac had shown up at Scott's house completely drenched and _obviously_ something was wrong. The request to stay the night. The somber, almost disconnected mood. Isaac wouldn't and didn't say what had happened and Scott refused to push too hard. Isaac clearly needed time to cope and process whatever happened and Scott was going to give him that time.

Immediately welcoming Isaac into his home, Scott convinced Isaac to take a hot shower. That was 40 minutes ago. "Isaac," Scott had said, knocking lightly on the white door, "is everything alright?" No sounds came—not even the sound of dripping water—only Isaac's steady heartbeat when Scott upped his hearing. Taking a chance, Scott slowly opened the door to a crack and noticed Isaac on the floor right next to the door. Scott opened it wider and found the boy with his arms around his tucked-in knees, his chin resting atop his knee caps.

Scott sat down against the sliver of wall between the door frame and Isaac, draping an arm over Isaac's hunched shoulders. He pulled the taller boy close to him and turned his gaze to the cabinet in front of them. "Do you wanna' talk?"

"Not really," Isaac replied.

"Are you hurt?" Scott asked, noting the sensation of wet appearing on his side.

"No."

"Do you wanna' go to bed?"

"I s'pose."

Scott squeezed Isaac's shoulder before standing up. "Clothes in your bag?"

Isaac only nodded, never taking his eyes off the point he'd been staring at since at least Scott's entry into the bathroom.

Scott left the room and began to dig through the still-damp duffle. Towards the middle he found a clean shirt, athletic shorts, and boxer-briefs which he pulled out immediately. He walked back into the bathroom and found Isaac having not moved at all in any way. "Will these—?"

"I can't feel anything," Isaac simply stated.

Scott knelt down, looking at Isaac's lost eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I should feel betrayed. I should be angry. Raging even. But I don't feel a damn thing," Isaac finished, his gaze shifting to Scott's face and that sly smirk pulling at his lips—the one from his days as Derek's unquestioning stooge. He let out a small laugh of disbelief at his own words.

"C'mon," Scott said, standing up and holding out his hand to pull him up.

Isaac gazed at the down-stretched arm for a moment before taking it and rising to his feet. He stood there, naked before Scott, too imprisoned in his head to notice.

"Here," Scott said, handing the bunched clothes in his other hand to Isaac. He tried to give Isaac a reassuring smile before walking out of the bathroom. He proceeded to turn out the excess lights in his room and cleaned off his bed from his lacrosse gear. He pulled his shirt off and stripped his jeans after closing his bedroom door. Isaac finally emerged and turned off the final light in the room: the lights over the mirror in the bathroom. "Is this alright? It's big enough for two people so I figured…"

Isaac said nothing. He only looked at Scott before glancing at the bed and climbing onto it, occupying the space towards the outer corner of the room. Scott followed, laying on the side close to the bathroom. They lay there in silence for several minutes, both listening to the few and subtle sounds in the room.

"I still can't feel anything," Isaac finally said, his back to Scott.

"Stop thinking about it," Scott said, his chest to the ceiling.

"I'm numb. I was tingly in the shower. But now it's just numb." Isaac had that same tone of disbelief from earlier, the one with a hint of amusement at reality.

"Try and sleep," Scott pushed, his eyes still closed.

Another couple minutes passed by before Scott smelled blood. "Isaac, what're you doing?"

The dirty-blonde said nothing.

Scott sat up and grabbed the taller boy's top-side wrist. Connected to the wrist was Isaac's left hand, whose fingers were covered in blood from base to claw. "Isaac, talk to m—"

"I told you," Isaac said sternly, the amusement gone, "I don't want to talk about it."

"What can I do then?"

Isaac leaned back to look into Scott's eyes. "There's nothing you can do."

"'Cuz you won't let me in."

"It's fine," Isaac said, turning back to his previous position. "I'll get over it." He was back to the tone when he'd first arrived. The one where he was Scott's friend. Where he wasn't completely locked inside.

Scott laid back on his back, huffing. "You know I'm your friend right?"

Silence.

"That I'm here for you?"

Silence.

Frustrated, Scott quickly sat up and pulled Isaac onto his back. They only looked into each other's eyes, Isaac's face ruffled in confusion. They stayed that way for a moment before Isaac looked down at Scott's lips.

And that's all it took. Without missing a beat, Scott rolled on top of Isaac, his arms bent to sturdy himself as he crushed his lips against Isaac's. It wasn't until a few seconds in until Isaac fully comprehended and reacted to what was happening. But when he finally lurched from his shock, he closed his eyes and moved his lips to meet Scott's own rough movements. Tongues slid together. Teeth clashed. Lips got stuck between teeth and lip.

Isaac's hands wandered over Scott's muscle-firm body, one pressing around Scott's upper back, the other feeding through Scott's hair. Scott continued to ravish Isaac's lips, his bare chest rubbing against Isaac's rising shirt, his crotch grinding into Isaac's increasingly hard erection.

"Scott," Isaac panted, a hand on the front of the shorter boy's shoulder, "w-what're we…doing…?" Scott's eyes flashed yellow and Isaac pulled him back down, their lips meeting with an even harsher impact. But Scott didn't stay on Isaac's lips. He moved quickly down Isaac's jaw to the side of the blonde's neck, biting, licking, and kissing the tender flesh. Isaac only bucked and writhed, a hand quickly traveling down to Scott's lower back.

Scott pushed his hips harder into Isaac's, his own bulge stirring up heat between them. Isaac began to bite at Scott's ear, his tongue gliding along the outer rim of it. Scott only moaned, undeterred to stop what he was doing. "God…Scott…" Isaac panted into Scott's ear as the frot sent a special wave through Isaac's body. Scott felt the blonde's claws slide out as they dragged under the waistband above Scott's ass. Isaac pulled Scott even more against him, desperate to make the friction even greater.

Scott pulled back and Isaac saw he was fully wolfed-out. They made quick work of Isaac's shirt and Isaac did his best to remove his shorts while Scott's fangs attacked the other side of his neck. As they pierced his flesh, Isaac let out a mixed noise: part moan, part whimper, part howl. He could feel his feral side letting loose and before he knew it he was rolling them over, his own wolfish features taking form.

Scott's black boxer-briefs joined those clothes discarded to the floor, quickly followed by Isaac's. Isaac ground his naked form into Scott's as he attacked Scott's lips with his own. Scott wrapped his arms around Isaac's middle and his legs around the blonde's waist. Too far submerged, Isaac ground even harder before his dick slipped positions from frotting to stabbing at Scott's hole.

Scott released Isaac's mouth and unleashed it upon his own neck as he tried to hurry: Isaac was about to enter him. Scott licked and spat into his hand before reaching and coating Isaac's thrusting dick. As he released, Isaac thrust just downward and Scott felt Isaac deep within him. Isaac immediately bit down on Scott's neck and Scott's eyes shot open. He gripped hard around Isaac's torso as the taller boy began to resume his movements, this time moving deep inside Scott.

Isaac released his hold on Scott's neck and looked up, his gaze out at the rain cloud-masked moon. Scott took the opportunity to snake in a hand and grasp his own member, the other hand moving to rub along Isaac's well-defined upper torso. Scott closed his eyes and did his best to focus on the slowly emerging pleasure. "…fuck…" Scott breathed hard as Isaac's pistoning began to strike an extremely sensitive spot.

Scott began to buck into Isaac, using his legs to pull into the boy. Isaac's yellow eyes looked down into Scott's face in ecstasy. He felt Scott's arms tighten and then felt the shorter boy's ass tighten. He looked down and watched as Scott came, pushing into Isaac's thrusts all the while. The fanged lips made an 'o' as Scott came, his breathing ragged and heavy.

The tightening around his dick caused Isaac to feel a smack of pleasure, which coursed through his body. His pistoning slowed but his thrusts became harder and more erratic. Within seconds he was biting back into Scott's neck, growling as he came deep within the boy beneath him.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to—" Isaac began after releasing Scott's neck, both of their transformations gone.

Scott only pulled Isaac's head to rest against the former's shoulder. "It's okay. I wanted you to."

"But there's blood all over and…god, are you alright?"

"Isaac…calm down." Scott placed a small kiss at the base of Isaac's ear, both of his hands entwined into the boy's curls.

"Why did you…" Isaac began, drugged by the intoxicating smell coming off of Scott's body.

"I was losing you," Scott said. "You couldn't feel anything anymore and I needed you to feel. I needed you to see that I'm here. _For_ you. Wanting you." Isaac pulled back, Scott's hands falling to the boy's now unscathed, unmarked shoulders. "Plus," Scott said, a smirk appearing, "I figured the transformation would trigger something in you. Guess I was right."

Isaac smirked back and shook his head before rolling onto his feet. "You're somethin', Scott," Isaac said as he walked into the bathroom. He retrieved the wet towel from his shower earlier and returned to wipe Scott's chest down. "You're a mess," Isaac noted, looking up and down Scott's naked form, illuminated only by the bathroom light.

"You're hot," Scott blurted out, both boy's cheeks immediately reddening. "Uhhhh."

Isaac laughed a little and shut the light off. He folded the towel and slipped it under Scott's bum, just in case part of Isaac starts to leak out of the boy. Isaac returned to his spot and laid back on his side; Scott immediately moved up against him, wrapping his arm around Isaac. They said nothing more and they needn't. Not until morning at any rate.

* * *

**Author's Note**: This 1Shot is titled and inspired after Red's _As You Go_ on their 'Release The Panic' album should anyone care to know. Obviously this isn't a songfic, which I'm no fan of by any means, but I thought I should mention this song sort of set the mood and tone for me when I wrote it.


End file.
